siren_video_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoya Suda
is the main playable character in Siren, and he also makes a playable appearance in Siren 2. Kyoya is a 16-year-old student, who is fascinated by folklore and has a fondness for his mountain bike, which he uses to travel to Hanuda Village. After hearing of a mass killing spree that occurred in Hanuda in 1938, Kyoya goes there to investigate, only to be caught up in events. He has a strong personality, unafraid to speak his mind or help others. His relationship with Miyako becomes stronger as the game progresses, with Miyako placing the utmost trust in Kyoya to defeat Datatsushi. Personality At the start of the game, Kyoya is confused and startled by the events of the police officer opening fire on him. His wonder of the mysterious nature of Hanuda subsided later on, as he protects Miyako. He is a kind and friendly person, but he can have a way of messing up saying something that is supposed to be sympathetic. He tells Miyako, who is crying over her dead dog, that “the dog’s dead now” as a means of making sure that she can accept the loss of her dog, though he realized that he said it in a way that made the comment sound insensitive. He keeps promises, as when Miyako wished for everything in Hanuda to go away – all the evil that it represented – Kyoya followed suit by killing Datasushi and slaughtering all shibito. His determination to destroy evil is also evident in Forbidden Siren 2, where he says at the start of his scenario, “''As long as you creatures exist, I will keep coming back, over and over again…''” and declarations such as “''I’ll get rid of everything! Everything!”, showing an intense hatred for supernatural monsters such as the shibito and yamibito. Story 'Siren' Kyoya arrived in Hanuda on his bike until it broke, forcing him to wander the woods aimlessly. As night fell, he stumbled upon a ceremony involving Miyako Kajiro, whom he had seen earlier. However, Jun Kajiro saw him and Kyoya fled the scene, only for a drunken police officer to confront him, attempting to shoot him. In a panic, Kyoya jumped into a car and mowed Tetsuo down, killing him. An earthquake broke out, and a siren rang through the night. The officer revived as a Shibito and shot Kyoya off the cliff. Waking up, Hisako Yao helped Kyoya, who took him to Irazu Valley Chapel in Karuwari. Hearing screams, Kyoya found Miyako again and accompanied her after she wished to evade her brother Jun. They both hid in an abandoned house in the Tabori settlement during the night, during which Miyako mingled her blood with Kyoya's via their palms. Shibito invaded the home shortly after so the pair escaped, eventually reaching Janokubi Valley. Miyako sensed a nearby Shibito Brain which Kyoya drove off, but Jun appeared and shot him off the outcrop. Hisako, having remembered her real purpose, arrived on the scene and abducted Miyako. Kyoya fell unconscious and was recovered by Shiro, along with Yoriko. He and Yoriko entered the Nest, a large hive-like construction, and reunited with Tamon and Kei Makino. The group witnessed Miyako's sacrifice and the arrival of Datatsushi, who went berserk and destroyed a significant portion of the Nest. After this, Tamon and Kyoya teamed up to penetrate the core of the Nest, at which point Miyako's spirit contacts Kyoya. For most of the third day, Kyoya wandered lost in the Nest until Shiro (dressed in Kei’s robes) arrived and gave him the Uryen. When Shiro released the floodgates of the Mana River, the Red Water swept Kyoya over to the Mirror Pool, where Miyako's spirit guided him to Datatsushi's dimension. By then, Jun became a Shibito, and Kyoya defeated him, taking the Kajiro family sword, the Homuranagi, and using it to decapitate the god. This act rendered the underworld of Hanuda's time unstable, causing Hisako to age drastically and die. Due to Kyoya's exposure to the Red Water, he could not return to the real world, but he annihilated the remaining Shibito using the Homuranagi and Uryen. Ironically, Kyoya was the perpetrator who massacred the villagers in the legend that brought him to Hanuda in the first place. At the end credits, Kyoya is alone, wandering the desolate village, trapped in the underworld. 'Siren 2' He makes a reappearance at the end of ''Forbidden Siren 2, in a minigame unlocked by beating the game on Normal difficulty. In his stage, he continues his quest to vanish all supernatural evil he comes across. This scenario is set at the very end of the game's chronological events, acting as a sort of clean-up to the Yamijima Island Reality's inhabitants, the yamirei and yamibito. Arriving at Yamijima in mist, Kyoya stated that he would fight any evil he could find, over and over again. Still armed with the Uryen and Homuranagi, Kyoya slaughters as many yamirei, Kou Yamibito and Dog Yamibito he came across in the grade/middle school of the island, likely repeating this throughout the rest of this reality. Gallery Archives= |-|Screenshots= Siren-20.jpg Miyako_kyoya_dream.jpg|Miyako talking to Kyoya via dream Mkmnj.jpg|Miyako beckoning Kyoya through the Mirror Pool |-|Misc= The_Kasutori_Inquirer.gif|The Kasutori Inquirer "33 Murdered, XX Village" Kyoya_suda_missing_poster.png|Missing poster References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Siren Characters Category:Siren 2 Characters